Sem controle
by Tsuu Uzumaki
Summary: Fic Paralisada


Yoooo n.n  
(Yo ¬¬)

Estou de volta com + uma fic

(Para o azar de vcs ¬¬)

Para quem nao conhece essa é a Consi,ela nao esta muito feliz o q nao é nenhuma novidade ¬¬

(Logico q eu nao estou feliz ! Quem ficaria feliz com essa coisa horrivel q vc vez e q vc fala q é uma fic ò.ó ?)

Tem algumas leitoras q gostaram da minha primeira fic ù.ú

(Elas ficaram é felizes quando terminaram de ler ai por educaçao mandaram uma review falando q está boa mas nao completaram pois elas queriam dizer q estava otima para ser jogar no lixo,mas agora elas vao querer fazer uma Abaixo Assinado pedindo para q vc nao faça essa fic,pois agora a tortura vai ser maior pois essa agora nao é uma one-shot ù.ú)

-ignora metade do q a Consi disse- Pelo menos a minha fic estimulou a educaçao das leitoras n.n e sim pessoal como a Consi disse essa nao é uma one-shot e espero q tenha muuuitos caps n.n -pega uma tabua para se proteger dos tomates q foram lançados-

(Quem será q sofre + ? eu q fico escutando as ideias totalmente idiotas dela ou vcs q leem as ideias idiotas dela ? O.o)

-ainda com a tabua- Consi,vc me incentiva taaaanto ¬¬'

(Eu falo somente o q eu acho ù.ú)

Bom,vamos agradecer...

(ou amaldiçoar n.n)

-gota-...as pessoas q me incentivaram a postar essa fic n.n

Há **xxNana-chanxx **- Por me incentivar a continuar e a sua espingarda por me ameaçar de morte caso eu apagasse a fic n.n

(Ela nervosa com akela espingarda é um perigo para a minha saude -engole em seco-)

-gota- Há **Li Morgan **- Por fazer a fic "Demonios" com a Kyuu-chan e por praticamente me força a continuar a fic Vale Do Fim,mas eu vou dar akele projeto por encerrado -se esconde debaixo da cama - ONEGAI ! NAO ME MATE !!

(vc tem razao,ela trabalha muito melhor se estiver sob pressao eu acho q se nao fosse vc essa coisa q ela chama de fic ainda estaria nas trevas,por mim isso nao saia de lá tão cedo ¬¬)

E por ultimo mas não a menos importante a **Loddy e Hinnei - **Por betarem a minha fic

(Pelo menos essa fic não vai ter erros de português feito a outra ¬¬')

Nooossa isso daki tá maior q o cap 0

(Então vamos logo a porcaria da fic ù.ú)

_"Itálico" _- Pensamento dos personagens

entre colchetes Comentários da Consi

(entre parênteses) Meus comentários n.n

-fala dos personagens

narração normal

(Agora dá pra vc ir pra fic ù.ú ?)

Agora dá Ü

* * *

Um menino se encontrava no meio de uma floresta,estava lutando com uma força sobre-humana com árvores e troncos que se encontravam no local.  
Parecia que queria descarregar sua raiva, sua frustração e parecia disposto a treinar até não ter forças para se agüentar em pé. Este era Naruto Uzumaki, o Jinchuuriki da raposa de 9 caudas,Kyuubi.

Naquele momento ele lutava com uma árvore bastante resistente porque com a força que ele usava em cada soco e chute já deveria ter a quebrado em vários pedaços.Estava com os cabelos loiros um pouco maiores que o normal, seus riscos nas bochechas estavam um pouco mais forte, exalava uma aura forte, praticamente assassina, podia ver que seus caninos estavam maiores e seus lindos olhos azuis estavam agora, com outra tonalidade...Vermelhos.

Naruto estava começando a ter dificuldades de controlar a vontade assassina da Kyuubi, parecia que ela queria continuar o que estava fazendo há 12 anos atrás.Se ele não tomasse cuidado, quando ele menos se desse conta já estava com vários shinobis no chão,desmaiados,com ferimentos,e os mais fracos mortos. E se caso isso acontecesse dentro da vila,todas as pessoas iriam ter mais medo dele e aquelas que não sabiam que ele tinha o biju dentro do corpo descobririam.E tudo o que ele menos queria era que seus amigos o olhassem feito os outros habitantes de Konoha.

Isso já tinha acontecido uma vez, quando ele estava em uma missão para recuperar um pergaminho que certos ladrões tinham pegado,era uma missão bem fácil pois parecia que os ladrões não tinham muitas habilidades,então pediu a Godaime para ele ir sozinho já que a dias estava reclamando que não recebia um missão que tivesse luta corporal,depois de alguns socos na mesa e garrafas de sake ela se deu por vencida e deixou ele ir,falando que se ele fosse capturado não mandaria reforços. (Se eu colocasse roubado eu nunca me perdoaria ¬¬) Mas sabe o engraçado? Eu acho que você seria capaz de colocar e ainda assim se perdoar XD (Consi você é tããão engraçada ¬¬')

Ele estava perto do esconderijo deles porque podia sentir que tinham pessoas com pouco chackra perto e como ele estava numa floresta deduziu que so podiam ser eles,mas como tinha andado muito estava extremamente cansado e decidiu acampar por lá mesmo.Então começou a anoitecer, pegou sua mochila e vez como um travesseiro.A única coisa que se lembrava era que tinha ouvido um barulho de galhos se quebrando.Pronto os ladrões o tinham achado, sua sorte era que já estava recuperado e depois de ver eles parando a sua frente...Tudo escureceu.

Quando ele conseguiu ver de novo e recobrar a sua consciência q sou eu XD (-pedala na Consi- Cala a boca e deixa os leitores acompanharem a fic sem você ficar se metendo ò.ó ?!) viu que todos os ladrões estavam no chão desmaiados ou pior mortos,na hora não tinha entendido nada até que olhou a sua volta,a uns 5 metros de distancia não avia nada ! nem árvores,nem rochas e muito menos animais,confuso foi até lá e viu uma coisa que explicou tudo.Numa árvore estava marcada com garras, como se um animal tivesse deixado a sua marca ali e Naruto sabia muito bem que animal era esse...era a Kyuubi que havia possuído o corpo dele.Depois foi até o esconderijo dos ladrões para ver se não tinha destruído o pergaminho,não queria ver se estava em um dos corpos e para a sua sorte encontrou o tal pergaminho lá. O guardou dentro da sua mochila e foi ver se tinha algum rio por perto porque com a quantidade de sangue e a aparência dos corpos,Kyuubi tinha se divertido.E muito.

Depois disso,tentou se convencer que aquilo era só um acontecimento inesperado,que a ansiedade da missão tinha a despertado, mas ao passar dos dias quando estava em casa, do nada,sentiu seu sangue ferver,uma vontade enorme de ver sangue que parecia ser muito tentadora de se fazer,uma força estranha o impedia de respirar e quando se olhou no espelho podia ver seus olhos vermelhos e seus riscos mais fortes,seu cabelo um pouco maior.Saiu de frente dele,pronto ! tinha alguma coisa errada com a Kyuubi ou com ele para o chackra dela escapar assim,tão facilmente.Olhou um pouco envolta e pode perceber que algumas coisas estavam voando quando ele chegava perto "_maldito chackra que acaba com tudo e não me deixa respirar!" _prequejou mentalmente,aquela falta de ar estava o impossibilitando de pensar em algo,começou a ficar desesperado e com isso vez com que liberasse mais chackra,então decidiu fazer o Maximo para tentar se acalmar nisso o chackra foi diminuindo bem lentamente dando espaço para que seus pulmões fizessem a sua função.Depois de algum tempo pode sentir que já estava normal e derrepente um enorme cansaço foi sentido e com isso,perdeu as forças e caiu no chão,isso sempre acontecia quando usava o chackra da kitsune e antes de desmaiar,pensou "_preciso conversar com ero-sennin."_

Então ele foi conversar com o ero-sennin pois não queria que se descontrola-sé e machuca-se seus amigos,se odiaria se fizesse isso..Jiraya ficou preocupado com o que seu pupilo lhe dissera, sabia que Naruto não conseguiria controlar tal poder, aliás, nenhum ser humano conseguiria manter a sanidade com tamanho poder que Kyuubi liberava e se perguntava como aquele chackra monstruoso não tinha feito nenhum dano realmente grave ao corpo dele, sabia que o chackra machucava tanto quanto curava mas deveria ter algo prejudicial como um sistema Imunológico fraco ou uma pele hiper sensível que se marcava facilmente. Você pode me explicar o que é essa parada de "pele sensível"? ¬¬ (É que...eu não estava conseguindo colocar outro sintoma,ai tipo eu pensei " Pow o chackra da Kyuubi faz muitos danos ao Naru-chan" ai tipo,por causa do chackra a pele dele não é...como eu posso dizer...feito a nossa.) Como assim "Feito a nossa ?" O.o (Tipo se alguém aperta um pouco o nosso braço vai doer um pouco e ficar um pouco vermelho.Já a do Naru-chan vai doer mais e assim ficará levemente roxo. Conseguiu entender a minha linha de raciocínio ?) Entender não,mas compreendi ¬¬ (que bom n.n)

Jiraya depois de pensar muito falou que a única forma de diminuir as possibilidades da Kyuubi libertar o seu chackra era ele estar muito cansado, isso impossibilitaria que ela liberasse chackra. E isso só poderia acontecer se ele treinasse com o chackra dela.  
Naruto olhou pra ele confuso, ele NÃO queria usar o chackra dela e a única maneira de 'controla-lo' era usá-lo? Tudo bem que era para treinar, mas onde poderia treinar sem chamar a atenção com aquela energia que o cercava?

- Naruto, você tem que se cansar, pois assim dificultará o chackra da Kyuubi de se espalhar,você tem que treinar,treinar,treinar até ficar totalmente exausto e não sentir o chackra da raposa em suas veias entendeu ?

-Apesar de bastante confuso eu entendi, mas eu preciso de um lugar pra treinar,pois aqui em Konoha eu causaria a maior destruição e todos ficariam sabendo que eu não estou conseguindo acalmar a 9 caldas e se isso acontecer muitas pessoas vão querer a minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata dattebayo !

Nisso Jiraya concordou com ele,mesmo depois de ter ajudado a salvar a vila do Shukaku ainda tinham pessoas que queriam ver ele morto e essa seria a chance perfeita.Então ele recomendou uma floresta que ficava bastante longe mas se ele corresse já usando o chackra da raposa chegaria e voltaria bem mais rápido e não havia nenhuma aldeia por perto,era o lugar perfeito para gastar bastante chackra.

Nisso Naruto contou tudo para Tsunade para que ela (ou eu n.n) concedesse permissão para sair da vila e ir treinar nessa floresta sempre que possível. Ela ficou realmente preocupada, a Akatsuki poderia descobrir e armar uma emboscada para pegá-lo, ele garantiu que não era fraco e tomaria bastante cuidado. Não muito tranqüila com o que Naruto lhe dissera chamou o Sannin dos Sapos e perguntou se não havia outra possibilidade, talvez ela poderia desenvolver um remédio que acalmasse a Kyuubi.  
Jiraya lhe garantiu que não havia nada que pudesse acalmar um biju,ainda mais um biju feito Kyuubi e que se houvesse nenhum biju teria sido selado num corpo e sim seriam usados em guerras.Tsunade então desistiu e deu a permissão para Naruto, mas não antes de saber onde ficava exatamente a floresta,ela queria saber aonde Naruto ficaria,para assim,se recebesse alguma ameaça sobre ele ir imediatamente ao local averiguar se estava tudo bem.

Agora ele estava lá lutando feito um louco fazendo de tudo para gastar o máximo de chackra possivel, queria ir para casa mais cedo e descansar.Já tinha usado os kages bushin que gastava bastante chackra e lutado com todos o que lhe gastava bastante energia,agora pra finalizar estava usando Taijutsu pesado.A única coisa que passava na mente dele era um bom ramen o esperando em sua casa, e um banho relaxante para esquecer de todos esses problemas que a kitsune lhe causava.

Quando sentiu suas ultimas energias acabarem,caiu no chão de joelhos,totalmente exausto "_Kyuubi no Yoko você vai ter que me ouvir muito de mim quando eu for ai na sua jaula" _aviso mentalmente para raposa,achava que ela iría ouvir para já ir preparando as respostas para as perguntas que ele iria fazer ,pegou um espelho que sempre levava e se olhou pare ter certeza que chegaria na vila com a sua aparência normal.Estava com os cabelos loiros so que menores, as marcas estavam como pequenos riquinhos e seus olhos num azul profundo,sentia que era SEU chackra que circulava em suas veias e abriu a boca para ver se seus caninos estava no tamanho normal de novo.Ficou bem mais tranqüilo quando teve certeza que estava com a sua aparecia cansada mas estava com a SUA aparência e não com a que ficava quando estava treinando  
Descansou um pouco se não fizesse isso não conseguiria chegar em casa pois certamente iria se entregar ao cansaço na metade do caminho,conseguiu concentrar um pouco do chackra nos pés para ganhar mais velocidade,recolheu suas coisas e foi para sua casa comer seu amado ramen,tomar o seu tão sonhado banho e descansar pois no outro dia de manha haveria missão no time 7.

_Continua..._

* * *

Eu sei,eu sei,o cap tá pekeno ¬¬

(Pekeno ? isso está minusculo ò.ó)

Gomen TT.TT é que eu não tenho muito criatividade

(Incopentente ¬¬')

Ç.Ç mas pensem pelo lado positivo n.n

(E qual seria ? O.o)

Estou começando o segundo cap

(Q está pior q esse,se for possivel ¬¬,e vc so vai postar quando começar o terceiro u.u)

Eu falei o lado positivo e não o negativo ¬¬'

(Mas as leitoras e leitores tem que saber da verdade n.n)

Bom,eu so vou continuar se algumas leitoras aprovarem n.n

(Nao sao algumas,sao 6 leitoras q ela quer q aprovem a fic ¬¬')

Bom eu preciso q Li Morgan,Pquack,Hirees,xxNana-chanxx,Sak. Hokuto-chan,Miyako N. q é minha irma gemea de ideias XD.

(E eu preciso q a Kanya para com a greve e mande uma review falando se esta ruim,boa,regular,otima enfim preciso q ela mande uma review Ç.Ç)

(Mas onegai mandem reviews pq eu gosto de responder reviews n.n)

É isso mesmo ! preciso de criticas,sugestoes,puxoes de orelha,ameaças de morte,encheçao de saco,e elogios tambem sao muito bem vindos n.n

(Kissus)

Entao...

Ja Ne !!


End file.
